kiddieridesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hank Kiddie Rides
"Hey kids, welcome to my cool ice cream van! If you're feelin' hungry, push the start button!" Hank performing the start message, V2 Hank's Ice Cream Van Hank is a van, released by Mitchells Children's Rides (R.G. Mitchell). The company released 3 Hank kiddie rides between 2000 and 2001. Pre-Hank Prior To 2000, 2 similar rides to Hank were made by Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell). Mr Softy's Ice Cream Van In the summer of 1996, the Mr Softy's Ice Cream Van ride was released. The ice cream van has an interactive panel on the back with 4 pushbuttons. There are also two additional pushbuttons on the front dashboard, which the sounds are, respectively, a horn and an ice cream van's chimes. Mrs. Mitchell voices the ride's phrases. Quotes * Why not try some of our delicious vanilla ice cream? * Try some of our scrumptious strawberry ice cream. * Sample some of our delightful chocolate ice cream. * Why not try some of our mouth-watering ice lollies? The Story Teller Van In 1998, MCR (RGM) released the Story Teller Van kiddie ride. It is similar to the previous ride, but there are six coloured pushbuttons which are, repectively, brown, red, orange, green, blue, and yellow. When each button is pressed, they play six of Longman Video's Nursery Rhymes (from the original 1982 VHS of the same name). Nursery Rhymes * Humpty Dumpty * Little Bo Peep * Doctor Foster * Hey Diddle Diddle * Little Miss Muffet * Jack and Jill Hank's Hot Dog Van On the 6th of December, 2000, The first 2 Hank Vans were released. Hank's Hot Dog Van features a green and yellow Hank with a keypad and 4 interactive buttons inside, which make Hank talk. The other pushbuttons are, respectively, a horn and a brake. Quotes * Hey kids, Welcome To Hank's Hot Dog Van. If You're Felling Hungry, Press The Start Button * Try one of my Hank Hot Dogs, they're really tasty! * You ain't tastin' nothin' like a Hank Hamburger! * Would you like fries with that? * Whoa! Easy on the relish, you're making a mess! Hank's Ice Cream Van On the 6th of December, 2000, the Hank's Ice Cream Van ride was released. It is pretty much a remake of Mr Softy's Ice Cream Van, but has Hank's model and new Hank phrases. Quotes * Hey kids, Welcome To My Cool Ice Cream Van. If You're Felling Hungry, Press The Start Button * Yum yum, I love Vanilla Ice Cream * Wow, This Strawberry Ice Cream Tastes Great! * Hey That's My Favourite, Do You Like Chocolate Ice Cream Too? * Hey Stay Cool, Have An Ice Lolly. Hank's Story Teller Van In either 2000, early 2001, or 2002, Hank's Story Teller Van was released. It is pretty much a remake of The Storyteller, just with Hank's model and the V3 announcements controlled by the BOT1 board. Other Variants * A few Hank's Ice Cream Van features Mrs. Mitchell's messages. It isn't known how many units have been produced. A video of this version exists. This Could Just Be A Board Swap Though. * Mr Softy's Ice Cream Van was re-released in 2000 with the V3 messages and the 2000-onwards attract mode controlled by the BOT1 board. Some releases have the audio in a little low pitch. * A few releases of Mr Softy's Ice Cream Van have the BOT1 board controlled for Hank's Ice Cream Van for the front dashboard, but retain the original back panel phrases. * Later releases of The Story Teller Van have the V3 announcements, controlled by the BOT1 board Instead Of The V2, Controlled By The PCM-002 Board. * A few blue and yellow Hank's Hot Dog Vans were released, they can be found in places like Tesco Extra Basildon Pitsea And The Holebrush Centre. * In 2006, Jolly Roger re-released the 3 Hank Vans with updated buttons on the back panel, an updated movement (the same as the JR rides), and a Stamar timer. * In Freeport Fleetwood Shopping Centre, there is a Hank's Hot Dog Van (green and yellow) that was spotted, but the front dashboard has the Hank's Ice Cream Van audio. ** Versions of the Hank Vans with JR messages also exist. * At Electric Avenue Towny, a model of Hank's Ice Cream Van was spotted where the front speaker is mute ** Ironically, a Hank's Ice Cream Van with a broken rear speaker was spotted in Barry Island. Fun Facts * At Kingsway Shopping Centre In Newport, A Hanks Hotdog Van (Green And Yellow, Missing Fries Button) And Hanks Icecream Van (With Hank Phrases, Faulty Rolling Road Display) Are Placed Next To Each Other. Gallery Mr Softy's Ice Cream Van (1996).jpg|Mr Softee's Ice Cream Van (1996) The Storyteller (1998).jpg|The Storyteller (1998) Hank's Hotdog Van (2000).jpg|Hank's Hotdog Van (Green And Yellow, 2000) Hank's Hotdog Van (Blue) (2000).jpg|Hank's Hotdog Van (Blue And Yellow, 2000) Hank's Icecream Van (2000).jpg|Hank's Ice Cream Van (2000) Hank's Storyteller Van (2000).jpg|Hank's Storyteller Van (2000/2001/2002) Category:Rides released in 2000 Category:Generic Rides Category:Rides released in 2001 Category:Rides released in 2002 Category:Rides by Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) Category:Rides with interactive features Category:Rides released in 1996 Category:Rides Released In 1998 Category:Rides Voiced By Mrs Mitchell Category:Rides that use a Stamar board Category:Rides That Use A PCM-002 Board Category:Rides That Use A BOT-1 Board